animals
by the ocean floor
Summary: AU: In the year 1993, Royauté Academy was shut down, but now it's open again and its alumni are sending their children there. What happens when each of these students has pure Alpha blood coursing through their veins ? Let's find out...


_1993._

_Police sirens, that was all that was blearing through the night. An ambulance and two firetrucks were following close behind and the cars swerved, parking by the edge of Clementine Point. Car doors slammed and kids got out, sprinting down the street. A cry broke out and there were gasps, plently of them. _

_Twenty, eighteen year olds stood near the edge of the cliff, they ignored the calls of the authorities that were calling them back, away from the crime scene, but they didn't budge. They weren't looking down at the broken body of one of their peers, no, instead they were eyeing what was sitting before them on a large boulder. It was a phone, it was bulky, large, and the screen was black and white, to them it was the best type, the most expensive on the market. You would have assumed that they were marveling the beauty, that is if the situation wasn't so eerie. _

_Their feet, like their eyes were stuck to the spot, not moving an inch. As they stood there, staring, more students came. If the police weren't standing around and examining the scene, they would have noticed something vital to the their case. The students showing up were all dressed in the best money could buy and their aura's screamed that they were not one's to be put in a corner. They would have also noticed why exactly that they were all staring at the phone_

_They would have noticed that all twenty pairs of eyes were glued to the _screen_ of the phone and the message on it, that hadn't been sent:_

Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jill fell down and broke her crown, and no one was there to catch her.

You found me.

Mwah, mwah.

-J

* * *

"I'm not going." Massie Block said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at her mother.

"Oh yes you are!" Kendra Block responded, staring her daughter down.

"You're the one who was telling me that high school was the worst four years of your life, why would you want me to go there?" Massie asked, her amber eyes matching her mother's stare.

"I never said high school was bad, in fact it was the _best_ four years of my life." Kendra said, glancing out the big bay window, at the ending Westchester summer, as if she could remember all those years ago, talk about dramatics.

"I'm not going." Massie looked to her dad for support but he made no intention to interfere since he was staring at the newspaper in his hands.

"There is no question about it. You have to go to high school anyway, and this is one of the best high schools in the world, your father and I know from experience." Kendra's tone was stern, a clue for Massie to shut up.

"Whatever." Massie replied, looking down at her manicured nails.

"Besides its beautiful. It's located in one of the manmade islands by Dubai, you'll love it." Kendra stated, happily.

"Manmade islands are so last year." Massie grumbled, excusing herself from the breakfast table and walking past her housekeeper who was holding out a stack of waffles.

* * *

"Why? Why the hell do you want me to go there?" Derrick said to his parents who were reclining in expensive, dark wood, armchairs in the family study.

"Derrick, its an excellent school and we know that first hand." Jeffery Harrington said to his son.

"You know your father and I met there." Ashley Harrington added, Derrick grimaced.

"So you're sending me to school in hopes that I'll come back married?" Derrick was freaking out, what was wrong with his parents?

"No," Mrs. Harrington rolled her eyes at her son. "We're sending you there to get a good education."

"I can get a _great_ education at Damien." Derrick said, trying his best to convince his parents to allow him to go to the high school Derrick was supposed to go to on the Upper East Side of New York.

"No." Ashley repeated.

"Sammi didn't have to go." Derrick almost whined.

"The school wasn't open when she started high school, this is its first year." Jeffery corrected.

"I thought you said you went there?"

"We did, but it was shut down, for uh, financial purposes..." Mrs. Harrington said, her voice sounding slightly distant, as if she was lying. Derrick ignored his mother's oddness and persisted.

"Whatever the hell it is I'm not going." Derrick sunk back into the chair, finalizing his decision.

"As long as you live under this roof you will never speak like that again." Derrick rolled his light brown eyes, its not like his parents had never cussed before. "And you are going, you have no choice, your bags area already packed, your flight is booked and your tuition has been paid for." Ashley finished.

"Besides, Massie's going." Jeff Harrington said.

"EW! Why would that make me want to go?" Derrick asked incredulously, getting up and leaving the study, annoyed.

* * *

Alicia Rivera sat with her legs crossed Indian style, watching her housekeeper neatly fold each of her clothes, placing them in one of Alicia's many Ralph Lauren suitcases.

"Not that." Alicia said, as her housekeeper nearly dropped in a baby blue Marc by Marc Jacobs peacoat that Alicia had worn twice, too much to her liking. She sighed and looked out her window at the hills beyond her Spanish estate. Three years ago Alicia had moved from Miami, Florida to Spain, and now she was leaving to go to some dumb school on some dumb island. A few minutes later Alicia's housekeeper was done with packing her clothes after 5 hours straight of folding. "Don't forget to pack my hair products." Alicia called and her housekeeper sighed, stomping back into the room, heading straight to the bathroom while Alicia, leaned back on her bed.

* * *

"JOSHUA HOTZ!" Josh cringed. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FLIGHT!" Josh walked out of the bathroom after spraying a good amount of Polo by Ralph Lauren on himself.

"Do I have to go?" Josh asked. Mrs. Hotz stared her son down.

"What do you think?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No?" Josh said, his voice filled with hope.

"No."

"Really? I don't have to go?" Josh smiled at his mom, patting her shoulder. "Well in that case I'll tell Daisy to unpack my things."

"I meant no, that's the wrong answer, you're leaving, _now. _The driver is waiting for you so get moving or I'll deny any purchases from Ralph Lauren." Josh narrowed his eyes and muttered something as he walked off to go get the last of his things.

* * *

Dylan Marvil dug her manicured nails deep into a bowl of kettle corn that was placed in a clear, glass bowl. She peered out the window, her green eyes scanning the fluffly white clouds she was passing in the Marvil private jet. Her green eyes looked back at the flat screen, plasma TV mounted in front of her, her orbs locking with those of Deborah Kerr's.

"FML." Dylan said to herself, looking around the fancy pressed a flight attendant button; Dylan always ate when she was nervous or frustrated, in this case it was a little of both. She eyed her flat belly, her new exercise routine made her weird food addictions possible without the extra fat.

"Is there something you want Ms. Marvil?" A blonde flight attendant, with a perky smile asked. Dylan so badly wanted to respond with '_I want you to jump off the plane' _but she'd be responsible if the happy blonde actually did do what she asked.

"Salad and soup, pronto." Dylan said.

"Yes 'ma-"

"We'll be arriving in approximately one hour." The pilot called over the intercom.

"Make it quick." Dylan added and the flight attendant scurried off to the back of the plane while Dylan was left to wallow in the stupidity of her life.

* * *

When Kemp Hurley's father's private jet landed on a smooth runway, Kemp stared out the window, appalled at what he saw. Everywhere he looked were trees. It was like an effing jungle; Kemp's parents had sent him to get an education in a _jungle_.

"Please keep your seat belts on until further notice." The pilot called, Kemp rolled his eyes, the whole flight the pilot had been talking like there was more than one passenger on the plane. Kemp whipped out his phone and sent a text to his buddy from school and shut his eyes. A few moments later, Kemp's phone buzzed; '_UNABLE TO SEND MESSAGE.' _was written on the screen of his phone.

"There's no cell phone reception." A flight attendant said from the back, after hearing Kemp's slur of cuss words.

"What the hell?" Kemp said, twisting around in his seat.

"You can only contact people on the island or your parents." The flight attendant responded.

"How do you know?" Kemp asked, irritated with the know-it-all, _ugly,_ 30 something year old.

"I read it in the pamphlet your parents put in the plane..." She said sheepishly, Kemp didn't even bother to respond.

"You may now unfasten your seat belts." The pilot's voice boomed and Kemp got up, angrily storming out the plane, high school was going to suck. Little did he know what he was in for.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm new to writing stories, I mostly just read/help with stories so go easy on me :). Okay so IDK if you guys know but there really are manmade islands in Dubai, there's the 'Palm' which are three islands shaped like palm trees, and then there's the 'World' which are a group of islands that are shaped like the world and various billionaires own different 'continents'. Their school is in the 'World' and most likely in 'Australia' or 'Europe' IDK where yet, you can imagine it on whatever island in the 'World' that you'd like. Just for the purpose of this story though, the 'World' 'existed' in 1993. :) ALSO IN THE BEGINNING, SOMEONE DIED. andBTW, this is**** kinda based on PPL/GOSSIPGIRL, but its WAY different, you'll see if you keep reading, so review. :D **

**-ARIELLE!**

**P.S. All the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter!**


End file.
